


Justice Ponies

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Young Justice
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you sing?" Pinkie Pie asked solemnly, or at least as solemnly as Pinkie Pie ever got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Ponies

**Bart and Pinkie Pie**

"And then I was like _whoosh_ and then we were all _vroom_ and then we stopped and had some sugar cookies and it was the _best day ever!_ "

"Did you sing?" Pinkie Pie asked solemnly, or at least as solemnly as Pinkie Pie ever got. "I feel that every pony needs to sing when they're happy, or when someone is sad."

Bart paused for a thousandth of a second. "We didn't sing!" he said. "Oh no, I need to go fix that!"

"Wait for me!" Pinkie Pie said as she dashed after him. "I can teach you _all_ the songs."

 **Kon and Rainbow Dash**

"You've got to kick 'em, just like this," Rainbow Dash demonstrated, as she knocked a cloud out of existence.

Kon watched her carefully, and then gathered his tactile telekinisis, throwing a punch that caused the cloud to vanish.

"Not bad," Rainbow Dash said as she swooped over. "You've got some talent, but you should really have used your rear hooves, it's _way_ more impressive. If you want to get into the Wonderbolts."

"The Wonderbolts?" Kon interrupted.

"The best fliers in all of Equestria! One day I'm going to be on them."

"That's awesome," Kon said. "But I've already got a team."

 **Tim and Twilight**

"I think what we need to do is make a list explaining what we know, a list saying what we need to know, and another coming up with possible suggestions to the problem," Tim said.

Twilight nodded. "I agree. Once we've figured out exactly what sent you here, we should be able to begin the process of sending you home."

They smiled at each other. It was so nice to work with someone _reasonable_ for once. Together, they headed to the library to begin the process of figuring out how to send the Young Justice team back to their own world.

 **Greta and Fluttershy**

Greta stared at Fluttershy, who looked away nervously.

"I didn't mean to scare you! Greta said quickly. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, please don't be," Fluttershy said. "I just am not used to seeing a creature like you." She paused. "Do you like bunnies?"

"I love bunnies," Greta told her. She floated closer, but the bunnies quickly moved away from her.

"Here," Fluttershy said, as she moved closer to Secret. "Let me show you how."

"Thank you," Greta said, as she gently brushed Fluttershy's mane. With the pony's help, they were soon surrounded by bunnies, and all was right with the multiverse.

 **Cassie and Applejack**

"You've got to do it just like that," Applejack said, as she matched actions to words, knocking apples into the bucket. "And of course, sometimes you've got to let your friends help you out."

Cassie nodded. "They're stubborn like that, anyway," she agreed. "Even if you want to handle something on your own, because you don't need them to help you with it."

"It is nice though, to know that they care."

"Definitely," Cassie said. "Because I can't imagine how things would be without having them around."

"Me neither," Applejack said, and the two went off to have some juice.

 **Cissie and Rarity**

Cissie stared at Rarity. Rarity stared back.

"You know, everyone else seems to be bonding," Cissie said finally.

"I could give you a makeover," Rarity said instantly.

Cissie winced. "I know you mean well, but that's really not me." She tried to say it as nicely as possibly, but the pony still looked hurt. "Sorry," she continued. "I've just had bad experiences with people using me to play dress up."

"I wouldn't be using you," Rarity said. "I'd be making you look your best. But we can find something else to do."

"No," Cissie said. "I guess it could be fun."

 **Celestia and Red Tornado**

"Our charges seem to be getting along well," Red Tornado observed.

"I would agree," Princess Celestia said. "I just hope that they're benefiting from this exercise. Twilight still has much to learn about the nature of friendship."

"I'm just glad that my team hasn't managed to cause any serious damage."

Celestia laughed. "You don't give them enough credit."

"You're right," Tornado agreed. "Hopefully we can get back soon, before my daughter tries to abduct that dragon."

"I believe our students have figured it out," Celestia told him as the two groups made their way in.

"They always do, with time."


End file.
